


睹物思人

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Countryside, FC Bayern München, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 拜仁全员乡村AU，乡村沙雕青年的生活依旧是磁卡→卷卷





	1. 城里人

**Author's Note:**

> XJB写的你就当是看了个笑话吧  
> 胯下疼痛预警

多年后格雷茨卡再去回想年少时所在那个小村子，他只能蹲在炕上啪嗒啪嗒抽烟，脑中努力搜索着当时的记忆，却一件鲜明的事也想不起来，只记得让人睁不开眼的阳光，扎人的玉米叶子，味道古怪的烧饼。哦对了，还有一张脸，一双他这辈子都忘不掉的棕色眼睛，水水儿的，含着泪也含着笑，看着他再一转眼啊，能把他的魂给勾出来。

十五岁的格雷茨卡这天又没去上学，原因是衣服不符合学校规定。学校里的老头子自己穿的丑，也要求所有学生穿得一样丑，凭什么？他偏要穿这件彩色墨镜沙皮狗T恤，这是他昨天在阿拉巴的地摊上花了10块钱买的。他喜欢这狗戴的墨镜，很酷，像是从城里来的。  
无事可做又不想回家——回家不是帮着给外甥换尿片就是帮爸妈烙烧饼，格雷茨卡干脆躺在麦田里睡觉。然而不远处学校的读书声吵得他睡不着，别无他法，折了一根麦穗放在嘴里啃，慢慢打发这无聊的光阴。  
拖拉机的声音如同一个胖子躺在床上放连环屁——这是好哥们聚勒的比喻。格雷茨卡每次听到拖拉机的声音再想到这个都觉得好笑。拖拉机朝他开了过来，发出最后的噗噗两声停了下来。上面是村里的单身汉胡梅尔斯，他皱着眉毛看着躺在麦田里的格雷茨卡摇了摇头：“害，原来是你啊。我还当是小偷呢。”  
“胡大叔。”格雷茨卡无精打采地摆摆手。  
“你这孩子，咋又没去上学呢？”  
这人还挺关心我啊。格雷茨卡指了指自己衣服上的狗：“新衣服，是不是很靓仔？”  
胡梅尔斯又摇了摇头，格雷茨卡一直认为他是因为爱摇头才把自己的头摇那么大的。“你是个聪明孩子啊，小磁卡儿，但也不能不学无术啊。”胡梅尔斯点了一根烟边抽边说：“我还想着你多学点本事，跟着你胡大叔出去挣钱呢。”  
“嘿，咱们家天生没做生意的脑子。谢了啊胡叔。”格雷茨卡敷衍着回答，不愿跟这胡梅尔斯攀谈太多。村里人对他都是如此。听说他的背景很复杂，是在隔壁黄蜂村混不下去才跑他们仁村的，还听说他原本就是仁村土生土长，少年时候被人赶到了民风彪悍的黄蜂村，结果现在又回来了。据说小时候他姓马，后来改姓梅，现在又声称自己姓胡。总之就是村里老小都不愿意接触的一个人。格雷茨卡宁愿长大后去卖烧饼也不愿意变成他这样。

最终还是迷迷糊糊在地里睡了一觉。一睁眼，远远看见同学们已经背着编织袋走出学校了。格雷茨卡抓了抓头，从鸟窝似的头发中抓出一直蚱蜢来。正巧见那几个玩得好的铁哥们勾搭着走了过来，格雷茨卡可能是闲了一天闲出屁了，把那蚱蜢往他们一弹，那玩意两条发达的大腿在他手上猛地蹬了一下，正好撞上了个子最高的聚勒的脸。  
“我操你格雷茨卡！”聚勒大叫一声，把蚱蜢捏住就要往格雷茨卡衣服里塞。几个人顺势打闹成一团，放学的学生们见状纷纷绕着走。  
“嘿，今天你都在干啥呢鸟人，知不知道发生大事了。”个子不高的基米希往格雷茨卡胸口捶了一下，说道。  
听到大事两个字，格雷茨卡双眼放光，连忙问发生什么了。  
“科学家说下星期班上要来个转学生，城里人。”科学家是他们的班主任，一个看上去斯文懦弱实则能把人吼哭的霸道男人。  
格雷茨卡抓了抓头发：“男的女的？”  
“还不知道啊，科学家不告诉我们！他就说要跟新同学好好相处不能欺负人家。”  
“不能欺负！”抓住了重点的格雷茨卡和一旁的格纳布里对视一眼，心领神会地呵呵笑了两声。

事实上，格雷茨卡对城里人的印象并不好。小时候跟妈妈去镇子上赶集，他牵着家里的毛驴，毛驴驮着一麻袋连夜做好的芝麻烧饼。新打的麦子揉的面，油也是用的好油，本来想把这些烧饼卖个好价钱，结果还是被城里人讲到了4块钱一个的贱卖价。那天挣的钱不多，导致格雷茨卡没有吃上心心念念的糖葫芦。从那天开始，他对城里人的印象就是一群外表光鲜的抠门鬼。  
这个是男是女是圆是扁都不知的“城里来的转学生”突然勾起了格雷茨卡去上学的兴致。作为自封的“仁一中最帅没有之一”，格雷茨卡势必要给这转学生一个好看。如果是女孩子那就在第一眼就迷倒她，如果是个男生，格雷茨卡更是生出了不能给仁村男人丢脸的使命。  
回家拿了30块零花钱，格雷茨卡就去了村口的托尼理发店。  
克罗斯是他们村唯一的理发师，不过他一般让别人叫他托尼。格雷茨卡推开门，克罗斯翘着二郎腿在那看时尚杂志，眼皮都没抬起来一下。  
“托尼，听说你要去哪里进修啊？”见克罗斯没理他，格雷茨卡主动问道。  
“马德里。”克罗斯甩出一个地名。  
格雷茨卡听都没听过，茫然问道：“哪儿？”  
“哎呀，说了你也不知道。不过从那里出来的都是资深总监，专门给明星做造型的。”  
格雷茨卡一不知马德里在哪，二不知资深总监是个什么级别。但他看了看每天把自己收拾得干干净净的克罗斯，直感叹有的人命就是好，天生就是要往城里飞的鸟。  
“那个，我……我想做个头。”格雷茨卡向克罗斯摊开手，展示他带来的30块钱。  
在托尼理发店，你带了多少钱证明你能做什么档次的发型。克罗斯让他坐下，捡了一本被翻得毛毛糙糙的发型册丢给他。格雷茨卡看着“内马尔莫西干”、“比达尔城墙”、“博格巴彩虹小马”和“格列兹曼锡纸烫”后叹了一口气，把册子扔开对克罗斯说：“你……你看着剪吧，要帅一点的！那种让人看一眼就不会忘的！求你了！”  
克罗斯熟练地在手心转动着剪刀，面无表情地说：“是你让我看着剪的，莫后悔啊。”  
两个小时后，格雷茨卡轻轻摸了摸自己的新发型，不知是喜是忧。

顶着新发型的格雷茨卡回到家就被妈妈骂了一顿，被姐姐奚落了一通，还差点被外甥的爪子抓坏了定型。  
为了使头发不变形格雷茨卡靠墙坐着睡了一晚上，第二天腰酸背痛，眼圈又黄又黑。不过这样也好，听说最近城里反而流行病蔫蔫的娇弱气质。格雷茨卡背上书包，一步三晃往学校走去。  
“嘿！看是谁来了！”有人指着格雷茨卡叫道。格雷茨卡抬头看了看，是上个学期跟他打过一架的蒂亚戈。格雷茨卡本来不想理他，但是蒂亚戈扯着嗓门嚎了一声：“格雷茨卡剪了个鸡窝头——啊！”  
这一嗓子可是让格雷茨卡的铁子们统统聚了过来，一个个像发现了外星人似的打量着他。格雷茨卡这一头精致鸟窝经过仁村著名理发师托尼克罗斯之手，看得让人只想伸手去揉他。一言不合，好几只爪子朝他伸了过来，格雷茨卡连忙闪躲起来：“哎呀我擦，别碰我！我他妈花了30块做的！”  
“这畜生肯定喜欢谁了！说！到底是谁！”  
“喜欢你大爷！”格雷茨卡捂着头大叫：“你们懂个屁！城里人流行这发型，我做个头怎么了！”  
“那就是在装逼！装逼可耻！”大家心领神会，聚勒把格雷茨卡的书包卸了，基米希和格纳布里一人抬肩一人抬腿，直接把格雷茨卡像担架一样抬了起来。

仁村一中的广场中央有一棵建校纪念树，经过百年的岁月，虽然不粗，但长势依旧喜人。基米希、格纳布里和聚勒无视格雷茨卡的尖叫，把他往那棵树送过去。接着换做大个子聚勒撑着格雷茨卡的上半身，基米希和格纳布里一左一右，掰开了格雷茨卡的腿。  
“神圣阿鲁巴，装逼你我他！”三人像念咒似的一起说出，随即把格雷茨卡的胯下对准那老树撞过去。  
“我操操操你们这群傻逼！！！”格雷茨卡挣扎着大骂。  
这游戏他们以前经常玩，所以颇有经验。大家都是从开裆裤认识到现在的好兄弟，肯定不能因为开玩笑废了兄弟的一生。所以作势要以蛋击树，实则是用“被阿鲁巴”的人的裤裆处摩擦树干，让这人当众勃起为止。自然，谁都想当实行者，而不是那个“被阿”的人。  
格雷茨卡已经被磨得说不出话来了，然而这三头牲畜还没心没肺地笑着。这时他感到一抹白色的瘦长身影从余光飘过。他转过了头。  
那是一名站在风中的少年。皮肤白皙，满头卷发。他白衬衫的袖口往上卷起，正捧着一本书，格雷茨卡甚至能够清楚地看到他腕部那块圆润突出的骨头。  
他好干净啊，像是城里人。格雷茨卡心想。  
而那少年也被眼前的一幕惊呆了。他的双唇微张着，看着三个古怪的家伙正在用奇怪的方法虐待一个鸡窝发型的怪人。格雷茨卡惊慌地看到自己的胯下，帐篷高耸，简直快要从裤裆里弹射出去了。  
而就在这时，他们听见了科学家熟悉的骂人声。  
“你们四个，不去上课在这里干什么！”


	2. 关于那个转学生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写乡村文的，给整成了乡村校园

格雷茨卡、基米希和聚勒在教室门口罚站的时候，听到了里面科学家向大家介绍新同学的声音。  
“大家好，我叫本杰明·帕瓦尔。”格雷茨卡听到那个转学生用普通音量而且不带任何语气地介绍着，教室沉默了一会，他才接着说道：“……请大家多多指教，谢谢。”  
“切，真是个无聊的人。”格雷茨卡抓了抓头发说。  
旁边基米希和聚勒聊了起来。聚勒猜他那么白肯定是隔壁县三猫村的，被基米希和格雷茨卡无情否定。“你这啥眼神！”格雷茨卡反驳：“我一发小就在那，他说三猫村的人鼻子都是一坨，毛孔粗得能种地瓜，一晒太阳身上还起红疹子！”  
“那你觉得他是哪旮旯的嘛！”聚勒有点不服气地问。  
“我觉得他是蓝鸡村的。”基米希说：“我小时候去过几趟，那里的人都长这样。”  
“不能够吧……”格雷茨卡抓了抓自己的鸡窝头发，往教室里面瞅了几眼：“他这样子……像是家里是养鸡的？”  
“嘿我说，”三人中最聪明的基米希似乎察觉出什么端倪，用胳膊肘捅了捅格雷茨卡：“你从刚才看他的眼神就有点怪怪的，你不会喜欢这小瘦鸡吧？”  
“我喜欢这小瘦……什么乱七八糟的！”格雷茨卡推了基米希一把：“少瞎鸡巴说！我告科学家你说脏话！”  
“明明有鬼！你看这畜牲脸红了！”基米希撺掇聚勒一起嘲笑起格雷茨卡来，格雷茨卡因为高颧骨的缘故就天生显脸红，被基米希道破后，整张脸更是红得无地自容，气急败坏地跟基米希打闹起来。  
三人压着声音笑成一团，一时竟没有发现科学家已经站在教室门口看着他们了。“你们发什么神经！”科学家满脸铁青地说：“给我滚进来接着站！”  
滚回教室接着站的三个人安分了许多，格雷茨卡开始琢磨着他的新同学。科学家把转学生安排在了离格雷茨卡的座位不远的前面，站在教室后面往前看，那个帕瓦尔也不过是个顶着一头卷发的普通背影罢了。  
想到刚刚看见他的一幕，格雷茨卡知道自己在他心中的第一印象就是这样了。那家伙肯定想着，这鸡窝头原来是个神经病！  
罚站一直到沃尔法特老师的生物课才结束。人类是如何繁殖的，这个本应该是世界上最有趣的问题在生物课上也变得如此枯燥。我不想听两个细胞怎样怎样，我要听的是过程！格雷茨卡把下巴搁在课桌上，满脑子想着这些荒诞不经的东西。他看了看坐在另一个大组的基米希，这货一坐下来就会装模作样地听课，还会装模作样地考个高分。他又扭头看了看坐在最后一排的聚勒，这人正坐着睡觉，格雷茨卡搓了个纸团往他脑门弹去，聚勒被纸团正中前额，然而没用，还是睡得像座山。  
太无聊了，离下课还有长达十五分钟的漫长煎熬，这时间都够自己擀五个烧饼了。格雷茨卡手上搓着纸团就停不下来，盯着前面的卷发就弹出一颗。  
那个人没有回头，摸了摸自己的后脑勺。手真白啊，格雷茨卡看着那几根细长的手指头抓了抓茶色的卷发。  
于是来劲的格雷茨卡又弹了几团纸出去，有的中了椅背，有的打在他的肩膀上，但那个叫帕瓦尔的似乎没有感觉到。直到格雷茨卡福至心灵，将一团指尖大的草稿纸准确地击中他的后颈并且还掉进他的衣服领子时，格雷茨卡心里说了一声糟糕。  
果然，帕瓦尔将手中的笔往桌上一拍，举起手来：“沃尔法特老师，这个人骚扰我！”  
班上爆发的哄笑把打盹的聚勒吓了一跳。格雷茨卡惊讶于帕瓦尔竟然用了“骚扰”这个动词，这下他感觉自己真是被冤枉了，他想抗议，他想说清楚事情不是你们想的这样。  
然而格雷茨卡心里清楚自己在老师们心中是个什么样的形象。  
他一直对自己这一双又矫健又细的腿感到骄傲，现在意识到是罚站多了练出来的。

放学的时候他没等基米希和聚勒一直走，而是跟紧了帕瓦尔。他的新同学背着书包，埋头飞快走着。格雷茨卡在他身后五米开外，随帕瓦尔走上了回自己家的反方向。  
见周围人不多了，格雷茨卡对着帕瓦尔的背影叫了一声：“喂！”  
帕瓦尔回头见是他，脸色立刻变了，几乎要沿着麦子地小跑起来。  
“你给我站住，把话说清楚！”格雷茨卡也有点生气：“诶你这人说话也太那什么了，什么叫我骚扰你了！我不小心弹你身上了，本来要给你道歉呢！”  
“什么不小心，你是故意的！”那帕瓦尔说着一口带着他家乡口音的官话，在格雷茨卡听来简直就是另外一种语言。  
接着帕瓦尔竟然转身向格雷茨卡走来，气鼓鼓地接着说道：“你弹了我多少次，你自己知道！”  
“唉，我知道又怎么了，我就弹你了怎么着？”格雷茨卡干脆把书包卸下来斜着腿站着，摆出一副随时要打架的小混混姿态。  
帕瓦尔看着格雷茨卡，脸都气红了，想说什么又一时无法组织语言，干脆跺了跺脚转身就走。  
格雷茨卡看他带着一肚子话就这么走了，想去追赶的脚步变得迟疑。他想着，他和这新同学的关系在认识第一天就彻底闹僵了。

第二天格雷茨卡一反常态地起了个大早，头发也没整一下，嘴里叼着一块饼就跑出了家门。  
他也不知道自己在干啥。清早六点钟在田垄上往学校的方向疯跑，目的地却并不是学校。耳边几声狗叫，格雷茨卡看到隔壁格纳布里家的屎蛋也跟在自己屁股后面撒丫子，或许它觉得自己嘴里叼着饼跑步的样子特别像同类吧。  
来到了昨天帕瓦尔离开的地方，格雷茨卡靠着大石头抖腿，或者原地转圈，等了半天，帕瓦尔才远远地走过来。帕瓦尔也看到了格雷茨卡，但他四处看了看，如果要绕过这人，他就只能踩别人的麦子地了。  
于是帕瓦尔抬起头，绷着脸，努力做出一副自己并不怕他的样子朝格雷茨卡走去。  
“唉，你来了啊。”格雷茨卡揉了揉自己的头发说：“你来的太早啦，值日生都六点半才来学校的。”  
接着两人同时说了句：“那个……”  
“我先说！”帕瓦尔像课堂发言一样举起了手：“我昨天本来想说打扰的，我回家查了字典，才想起怎么说来着。还……还看了下原来骚扰是……那个意思。对不起，我对你们这的话还不熟。”  
格雷茨卡噗地一声笑了，旁边屎蛋汪汪叫了一串。帕瓦尔意识到这里连狗叫的腔调都跟自己以前的地方不一样。  
“唉，也没多大事儿，我也有不对的地方。算了，这事儿就。”格雷茨卡摆了摆手，往校门口自顾自走的时候，都没琢磨明白自己那么早跑到这里来等他干啥。  
帕瓦尔看着这人歪七倒八的背影撇了撇嘴，心想，本来就是你先不对啊。

接下来这几天，格雷茨卡倒是和帕瓦尔相安无事。帕瓦尔总是独来独往的。下课后一个人去打个水便返回座位，体育课也是一个人跑自己的。音乐课上，以前惯常是新生要唱歌表演一下，他却死活不肯站起来，老师也无可奈何。但是在合唱的时候，他却捧着书，眼睛时刻不离书上的歌词，唱的比谁都认真。  
这一切都被格雷茨卡看在眼里，虽然在合唱中听不见帕瓦尔的声音，却能看到他用尽浑身的力气，小脸憋得通红，跟大家一起唱着：“俺就是南方内——最亮的星哇！您就把俺当做内——世界冠军哇！”  
这外地来的转学生迅速成为了班上议论的话题，他的长相，他的口音，他的不合群，最重要的是他那浑然天成的有别于乡下孩子的气质，都成为了大家口中关于“那个整天装模作样的帕瓦尔”的话题。也不知是他不屑于跟大家交朋友呢，还是大家有意疏远他呢，总之格雷茨卡暗中观察帕瓦尔近一个月来，帕瓦尔没交上一个真正意义上的朋友。  
帕瓦尔再次成为班级热门话题是在这学期第一次月考出成绩后。帕瓦尔的名字在成绩表上傲视群雄，他的身后则是一群在及格线上挣扎的学习贫困户。  
格雷茨卡记得当时考完后，连基米希都抓着头发说这次真他娘的难。而现在看到分数后他摸了摸鼻子，语文简直惨不忍睹，那是因为他直接趴在卷子上睡了一整场考试，铃响后发现口水已经在卷子上流了一滩。好了，这下又要被科学家罚抄课文了。  
但是科学家却很高兴，不为别的，就因为帕瓦尔的到来提高了班上的平均分。在课上，科学家让帕瓦尔起来朗读了自己写的作文。  
当帕瓦尔站起来的时候，就连格雷茨卡都能感受到教室中满是不怀好意的眼神。  
帕瓦尔刚念完标题就引来了班上的哄笑。格雷茨卡不得不承认他的腔调实在是太奇怪了，你只有在广播里才能听到这样拿腔拿调的说话方式，他也忍不住笑了。看来很多时候，装逼者并没有意识到他们时刻都在光芒四射地装逼。  
科学家很快制止了起哄的声音，而帕瓦尔抓着卷子的手开始颤抖。用稍微小一点的音量，他迅速地读完了自己的作文。  
写的什么乱七八糟的，故作玄虚，格雷茨卡想。

周末，格雷茨卡跑出家门，本来想找聚勒去街机厅，却看见了独自上街的帕瓦尔。  
帕瓦尔没有穿校服，而是身着格雷茨卡第一次见到他时穿的白色衬衣。袖子挽着，露出了依旧纤细白皙的手腕。他没有看见格雷茨卡，而是正骑着一辆老式自行车，往火车站的地方飞快地踩去。  
格雷茨卡见状，立刻把手中的汽水灌入口中，瓶子一扔，就跟在帕瓦尔的自行车后面跑了起来。  
格雷茨卡顿时感觉自己有着特务一样的使命感，必须要跟踪着这个叫帕瓦尔的可疑人士，这样后天上学才有东西跟哥们汇报。  
帕瓦尔锁好自行车便走进了火车站，格雷茨卡有人群庇护，朝他走进了些。这时他看到了不对劲的地方，帕瓦尔原本白净的脸上竟然出现一块淤青，格雷茨卡回想了一下，昨天在班上没看到他被谁打了啊？  
但是帕瓦尔并没有刻意掩盖自己的脸，他不时伸长了脖子，踮起脚往远处眺望。过了一会，他笑了，看着远处不停地招手。  
格雷茨卡还是第一次看他这么笑，也是第一次看他来到这里后那么开心。  
远处走过来一个背着双肩包的棕皮肤高个子，把格雷茨卡看呆了。好家伙，城里人天天都穿得这么人模狗样啊？  
帕瓦尔也不顾人来人往的，朝高个子跑去，竟然直接抱住了他，脸还埋在了那人胸前。“你终于来了！”帕瓦尔说，声音像哭又像笑。  
“你的脸怎么回事！”高个子捧起他的脸，皱紧了眉。  
帕瓦尔肿着半边脸，嘴上却在笑，洋洋得意地：“我昨天放学后被几个人围起来打了。他们嫌我考的太好了，说我城里来的就不是个好东西，哼！”  
格雷茨卡听到，突然生起气来，不住地猜到底是谁。  
高个子一听，更是满脸怒气：“他们也太过分了，走，我跟你报警去！”  
“算了，他们不会帮我的。没事啦，拉法，你能替我出一次气，但是你能永远保护我吗？”帕瓦尔贴着他说：“我……我会慢慢适应这里的。”  
那个叫拉法的高个子叹了一口气。

他们贴着坐在了火车站的一条长凳上。格雷茨卡看着两人这幅黏黏糊糊的样子感觉怪恶心的，但又挪不开自己的眼睛。  
“你在这里感觉怎么样啊，是不是不喜欢？”高个子问。  
“岂止不喜欢，我简直讨厌死这破村子了。这里除了吃饼就是香肠和土豆。”帕瓦尔低着头说：“他们个个都好土，说话也土，穿的衣服也丑。”  
格雷茨卡听到之后心情复杂，同时忐忑地想着帕瓦尔会不会告诉这人自己“骚扰”过他。  
帕瓦尔突然笑了起来，接着说道：“他们真的好笨哦！那么简单的题都不会做，考试只能考个位数，都不知道以后能考上什么样的高中。”  
“不用管他们，我们努力就是了。我在这个高中等你呢，我们还要上同一所大学。”  
格雷茨卡张大了嘴，有点难以相信帕瓦尔的男朋友竟然已经上高中了，也难怪呢，这人神共愤的身高。  
“对了，我给你带了这个。”高个子从包里取出一块手表，戴在了帕瓦尔的手腕上，低声对他说着：“你要是想我了，你就看看表。”  
帕瓦尔的手指被他绞紧了捏着，让格雷茨卡禁不住猜测那会是怎样一种感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 磁卡有张照片就是趴在作业上以这样的表情(¯﹃¯)睡觉  
> 歌词来源于你仁队歌 https://www.bilibili.com/video/av647265，我觉得翻译的还不够土。。。。。。

**Author's Note:**

> 声明！老胡只是素材！不是黑不是黑不是黑！  
> 你饼真是太适合乡村风了


End file.
